Encounters
Encounters are individuals that the protagonist will run into during the course of the adventure. In KQ2 hintbook, encounters refers specifically to good and bad creatures encountered on the main map (there are breakdowns of some of the other side areas but the characters aren't specifically listed as 'encounters'). In KQ3 and KQ4 hintbooks 'encounter' has more generic meaning and covers every character in the game. In KQ5 and KQ6 hint books, 'encounters' are replaced with "Character introduction", which are then divided into sections (by "Region" in the KQ5 hint book). These are then often described as 'encounters', 'meetings', or 'running into' or similar meaning phrases. Although the King's Quest series is not intended to have many action sequences, there are a few characters who act as more dangerous encounters and obstacles. King's Quest I and II *Bad Guys *Good Guys These generally cannot be defeated, but can be avoided. The exception are 'good guys' which can interacted with, and the evil witch in KQ1 and Dracula in KQ2, that can be killed. Bad Guys in general can kill you, steal from you, or do something bad to you, and can blocked by certain things (shield, invisibility, the goat, or magic spell). Some characters are simply left out of these discussions but should likely fall under the 'good' or 'bad' lists, or least neutral. The KQ2 Hintbook and Official Book of King's Quest lists six: 'wolf, ogre, troll, dwarf, witch, and sorcerer' as 'bad' or 'bad guys'. The King's Quest Companion lists five: dwarf, sorcerer, witch, wolf, and ogre as creatures to avoid (leaving out the troll from the list), it covers other characters as it reaches them in the walkthrough. Other encounters *Edward (definitely good guy, but not a wandering charater) *Woodcutter and his Wife (probably fall under 'good guys', but they don't wander around) *Condor (while its brought up in the original KQ1 manual as 'helpful creatures', it is not listed under the list of "Good Guys" mentioned in the KQ1 Hintbook). *Giant, not listed under proper bad guys list, but would be covered in the back of the book as something stopped by the Magic Shield, Ring, or Magic Spell, which are specifically called 'Bad Guys". *Giant Rat, same as above. *Dragon, same as above, but with some minor differences (immune to the shield). *Leprechauns and King (will 'kill' you, but fiddle, or 4-leaf clover can protect/block/defeat their magic) *Alligators or Moat Monsters (limited to the moat, can kill you but not really intended to be 'bad guys') Encounter (KQ2) In KQ2 hintbook both good guys and "bad guys" are described as 'Characters you may Encounter' around Kolyma, though some are specified to be "bad guys". Characters are also mentioned in some of the other side topics but not specifically as 'Encounters' (but will be listed her based under topic title). The King's Quest Companion has the bad creatures listed under 'things to avoid' and adds the 'wolf' to this list. It lists the monk, good fairy, and Little Red Riding Hood as folks initially encountered. It mentions it will discuss other characters that show up as the game progresses, when it gets to them (but they are not specifically discussed with bullets). Characters you may Encounter around Kolyma *Little Red Riding Hood. *The Mermaid *The Good Fairy *Hagatha *The Dwarf *The Enchanter *The WolfKQC2E, pg 343 General Questions/To Open the First Magic Door/Neptune's Kingdom *The Wolf *Grandma *King Neptune *Seahorse *Winged Horse (this question/reference seems a bit out of order, and probably should have appeared in 2nd or 3rd Key sections) To Open the Second Magic Door/Top of the Cliffs *Old Lady *Genie *Snake To Open the Third Magic Door/Count Dracula's castle *Monk *Shrouded ghoul *Ghosts *Count Dracula *Grandma *Monk *Winged horse (ya the hintbook pulls a trick on the player, by initially following the dead snake path) On the Enchanted Island *Fish *Deadly lion *Valanice King's Quest III Characters you may encounter... The Wizard's House *Manannan can be turned into a cat. *Manannan's 'black cat' is dangerous or useful depending on where its found. *The chickens who wander around the chicken coup at the Wizard's House.KQ3 HintCategory:Villainsbook, pg 4 The Countryside of Llewdor *Medusa can be turned to stone. *The Bandits can be avoided, eavesdropped or robbed. *Oracle *The Three Bears have a variety of random actions. *Friendly storekeeper *Pretty barmaid *Mariners (see pirates) *Big spider *An eagle *Various creatures (lizards, birds, squirrels, and fish) The Ship *Pirate captain *Various other pirates can be put to sleep. *Mice Small Beach and Mountain Range *Pirate on the beach *Shark *The Abominable Snowman can only be avoided. The Kingdom of Daventry *Gnome *Three-headed dragon *Princess Rosella *King Graham and Queen Valanice King's Quest IV Characters you may encounter... West Tamir *Pan *Cupid *The Fisherman and his Wife *Wandering Minstrel *A Green Frog *The Unicorn can be caught. East Tamir *The Ogre and Ogress giants must be avoided, at one point you can steal from them. *The Seven Dwarfs *The Robin and the Worm *Lolotte's Goons must capture you to progress the plot. *The Three, One-eyed Witches *The Zombies can be warded off using the Scarab. *The Mummy *The Scary Forest Out In the Ocean *A Shark *The Whale *The Peacock *Genesta's Fairy Helpers *The Good Fairy, Genesta *A Dolphin *A Pelican Tamir House *Baby Ghost *Miser Ghost *Lady Ghost *Lord of the Manor Ghost *Little Boy Ghost Troll Cave and Swamp *Troll *Cobra Lolotte's Castle *Lolotte, you can kill her with Cupid's bow and arrow. *Edgar *Lolotte's Goons *Lolotte's Raven King's Quest V Region: The Woods and Town of Daventry *Crispin *Cedric, special as he remains with Graham for most of the game. *Poisonous Snake *Man Fixing Broken Wagon *Tailor *Toymaker *Shoemaker and Wife *Cat and Rat *The Baker Brothers *Prince Herbert *Weeping Willow Tree *Old Gnome and Grandson *Innkeeper and Pals *Bees and Bear *Ants and Dog Region: The Desert *Bandits, the ones near the temple can be hid from behind a rock. Region: The Dark Forest *Old witch *Elf Region: The Great Mountains *Wolves *Eagle *Queen Icebella *Yeti, can be dismissed with a pie to the face. *Roc, kind of a category that covers mom and baby roc. Region: Beach, Ocean, and Harpy Island *Old hermit *Harpies *Sea monster Region: Mordack's Island and castle *The wizard Mordack, is the final encounter in the final area of his castle during a battle sequence in which Graham must transform himself into animals which give him an advantage over Mordack's forms. Moddack is a random danger otherwise, be careful. *Manannan the cat can be defeated assuming you have fish and a bag *The Blue beast, the Blue Meanie can only be defeated once with a bag of peas. *The spells of the Witch of the Dark Forest an be countered by an amulet (however watch out for vines/spiders if you do not have a way to get rid of the witch). *Dink Not listed in Hintbook *The Jinx (Rocky) *Cassima *Amanda and Austin *Spider *Vines *Scorpions cannot be avoided. *Maze bugs *Buzzards *Roadrunner *Toads *Mouse *Bluebird *Irate Customer *Employee *Toymaker's Son *Katrina *Townfolk (boy, men, women) *Royal Family (Alexander, Rosella, and Valanice) *Other Pets (dogs and cats) King's Quest VI The Isle of the Crown *The Nightingale *The Guard Dogs *Captain Saladin *The Vizier *Ali the Book Seller *The Clown in the Book Shop *The Old Man in Black *The Pawn Shop Owner *The Lampseller *The Serving Girl *The Swimming Boy *The Ferryman The Isle of Wonder *The Oyster *The Gnomes, The Sense Gnomes are an obstacle of the Isle of Wonder. *The Stick-in-the-Mud *The Bump-on-a-Log *The Rotten Tomato *The Baby's Tears *The Clinging Vines *The Hole-in-the-Wall *The Wallflowers *The Red and White Queens *The Book Worm *The Black Widow The Isle of the Beast *The Creature in the Tree *The Gardener *The Beast The Isle of the Sacred Mountain *The Woman At the Top of the Cliffs *The Black Horse at the Top of the Cliffs. *The Winged One Guards *The Lord and Lady of the Winged Ones *The Minotaur guards Catacombs of the Ancients, and can be defeated using the Red Queen's Scarf over the fire pit. *The Lady Celeste *The Oracle Isle of Mists *The Druids *The Arch Druid The Real of the Dead *The Undead *King Caliphim and Queen Allaria *The Mother Ghost *The Key Master and Door Master *Charon, the Ferryman of the Styx *The Living Gate *The Lord of the Dead The Castle of the Crown *The Servant Women *The Guard Dogs *Captain Saladin *Jollo *The Vizier, Abdul Alhazred is the final encounter of the game. *The Geniem, Shamir Shamazel is an obstacle, and can be either captured with his bottle or defeated with a mint leaf. *Princess Cassima Not Listed in Hint Book *Town Villagers *Waiter and Cook *Priest *Wildlife (deer, rabbit, bug, etc) *Dogwood & Cattails *Dipthong and Oxymoron *Ship Crew *Skeleton Guards *Chess Knights *Valanice, Rosella, and Graham *Dog Statue King's Quest VII *The giant scorpion in the temple in the eastern part of the desert ruins must be defeated either with the flag or the insect repellant. *Malicia causes troubles throughout the game. *Watch out for the Boogeyman. King's Quest VIII *The Monsters *Swamp Witch *Thork *Lucreto Action-based Encounters The more action-based Encounters might be seen as the King's Quest equivalent to an action-video game 'boss'. These encounters require a little more than simply using an item to defeat them, and often have major scripted sequences. There are other 'bad guy' encounters, but these are very special cases, that usually take more than one step to complete correctly. Most of the wandering bad guys in KQ1, KQ2, KQ3, and KQ4 are intended to be action-element for the player to have to avoid. They are fast, and it requires the player to leave the screen, or be killed, have something stolen, or frozen in place. But they cannot be defeated. There are only a few special cases of individuals that might count as a 'boss' character. King's Quest I *Giant, Graham must wait, and avoid the giant (by walking around the screen or hiding behind trees, or protected by shield, magic spell, or invisibility) until it falls asleep, or he can kill it with a sling. *The Witch, Graham must avoid the witch outside. But he must hide, and wait for the witch to appear in her kitchen, before he has a chance to kill her. *The troll requires several steps to defeat correctly including getting a companion goat. King's Quest II *Dracula must be avoided, but can be defeated if he's in his coffin. But killing him is timed. Must defeat him quickly or he will awake. The player can be protected by a silver cross however. Making him non-dangerous, but still an annoyance. King's Quest III *Manannan is a threat for half the game. It takes many steps to defeat him. *The Three-Headed Dragon acts kinda of the last boss, and it requires many steps to create the spells needed to defeat him. Including invisibility and storms. King's Quest V *Mordack acts as a boss in the final area of his castle during a battle sequence in which Graham must transform himself into animals which give him an advantage over Mordack's forms. *The Yeti might be seen as a mini-boss that is a timed event and requires precise cursor control before he reaches the player. Still this is a one-item defeat, and limited scripting. King's Quest VI *Abdul Alhazred acts as the final boss of the game. The scripting involves him attempting to use Shamir Shamazel against the player, and can be either captured with his bottle or kill it with mint. Then the player forced to have a short sword fight with the character. If the player forgot to give Cassima dagger, this will go badly for Alexander. *The Minotaur might be seen as a mini-boss there is some scripting leading up to a confrontation with it, including seeing it enter its secret lair. Otherwise this is a standard 'use item', defeat it encounter (like most 'bad guys' that can be defeated). There is a tiny bit of 'timing' in that if the player is idle, the minotaur will charge and kill the player. King's Quest VII *The giant scorpion in the temple in the eastern part of the desert ruins must be defeated either with the flag or the insect repellant. This is still a standard item on enemy defeat. But there is a tiny bit of timing involved, and if the player is idle too long the scorpion will attack. *Malicia is encountered throughout the game (generally the player avoids her, or finds themselves punished or trapped by her). Most prominent is a timed battle at the end of the game, in which a device must be charged properly before she even appears, or she will definitely kill the player. King's Quest VIII *Henchmen *Boss Spriggan *Skeleton Commanders *Swamp Witch *Black Dragon Wyrm *Basilisk *Thork *Two-Headed Dragon *Lucreto Category:Encounters